


bound for service

by beansprout



Series: just boys having fun [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Consensual, M/M, Multi, Slight objectification, Trans Genji Shimada, Vaginal Sex, female terms for genji's genitals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2018-12-03 21:53:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 13,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11541162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beansprout/pseuds/beansprout
Summary: Jesse got signed up for an evening of delight. Free drinks, hot towels, a sub all strung up ready to serve... Oh, and bullet vibes were handed out as party favors. Just not for him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> trying to get back into writing with FILTH. what else.  
> I reread once as I transcripted from the first draft; otherwise this fic has not been proofed. please YELL AT ME immediately if you notice errors/inconsistencies  
> I haven't written trans character before and i would like it if you pointed out anything i did wrong. sometimes it's hard to keep the facts straight in my own head (i almost gave the man a prostate, for god's sake)  
> the end game here is mcgenji which is why it's written from jesse's pov but it will first be genji with everyone, i'll add tags accordingly

As he was left to cool his heels in the dimly-lit, black velvet-covered waiting room, Jesse was half convinced that this had all been an elaborate prank and that any moment now the attendant would return with a big, burly security guy in tow to politely escort him out.

He would probably have felt better if the attendant had let him keep his invitation. Something about that little matte black card, with its little glossy black letters, just oozed class. Sombra had put a bow on it and given it to him, airy as you please, as a birthday gift, refusing to tell him how much it actually cost. Since Jesse had only a vague idea of the shady shits she did on the Internet, he really thought he was better off not knowing. 

The curtains parted and the attendant returned. No burly security guy was in sight. Instead, she carried a tray, the content of which she offered to Jesse silently. A glass of whiskey, neat, served in a chilled glass, condensation beading on its side. And next to it… Jesse had to stare a moment to make sure he’d guessed right. It was a bullet vibrator, in the color scheme of the club: matte black, with his name embossed in glossy black letters over it.

“Well, I’d be. Didn’t know you guys had such cool party favors on offer,” Jesse heard himself nervous chatter as the attendant led him through a set of corridors. To his concerns, she didn’t agree, only smiled enigmatically at him. They stopped in front of a set of double doors, heavily padded in a diamond pattern, like those at a posh cinema or theater. Gripping the metal handle bars to heave them open, he told the attendant, “Uh… Thanks? I guess,” as she bowed him into the room.

Well, that was nerve-wrecking, thought Jesse, preparing to bring the glass of whiskey to his lips. And froze. The overhead light had come on, sending down a cone of golden light, right over what Jesse could only think of as the center piece. A heavy black armchair, looking like it was carved out of an entire block of wood, was the only piece of furniture in the room. In it, was arranged the sub. Jesse had been eager to see him, since he had not been allowed a single photo during the entire vetting process. And he had to say that all his expectations had simply been swept away and brushed under a blanket, as they were not only met, but surpassed, smashed, blown away. 

The man was well-toned, albeit on the lean side. The way he was arranged, with his legs open and his knees pulled back nearly behind his ears, spoke well of his flexibility. Red ropes were pulled tight over straining muscles, securing his arms to the armrest, forcing his legs open. With how much he was trembling, it was clear only the rope was keeping him seated in place. Feeling half in a dream, Jesse took a step closer. The man’s skin was smooth and unblemished, except for two small, neat scars tucked under his pectorals. Under the incandescent light, it was warm and golden, soft and dewy with sweat. All that expand of lovely skin was the perfect canvas for an elaborate tattoo, a green dragon curling around his left leg to rest its fierce head over his left breast. A pattern of scale spread over the left arm, the color paler in places where the rope pressed against skin. Jesse couldn’t help it, there was no rule that said he couldn’t – he traced the tattoo, feeling the sub shudder under him, as he rested his finger over the hard nub of his clit. 

The man had a lovely cunt, already soaking wet, slick pooling under him on the seat of the chair. His ass was just as inviting, fluttering around the base of large plug nested snugly within. From both his cunt and his ass, came the wires of a dozen bullet vibrators. Their control pads were all tucked neatly into a section of the rope that circled the sub’s inner thigh. Jesse felt his throat go dry as everything came together, the attendant’s smile making much more sense now. The vibrator was a party favor, that much was true enough. It just wasn’t for him.

Another step, and Jesse was close enough to pluck at a nipple, almost absently. The sub whimpered low in his throat, struggling feebly against the rope. Sensitive, thought Jesse with admiration as he switched hand, playing with the nipple now with fingers that were cold from the glass of whiskey. The sub’s face was lovely, even behind the simple silk blindfold. His features were fine and youthful, with an edge of willfulness to them that brought him from just “pretty” to the side of “bombshell” in Jesse’s book. He smiled when he noted the color of his hair, bright green, and readjusted his assessment. This one may even be a “spitfire”. Without a doubt, the horse bit gag that was secured by leather straps to the back of his head was necessary.

A glint of metal caught Jesse’s eyes. On the chair, like on the pedestal of a sculpture on display in a gallery or in a museum, was fixed a plaque of bronze with the sub’s name on it. “Genji,” Jesse whispered, trying the taste of the name on his tongue. “Goodness. You’re something else, aren’t you?”

Almost shamelessly, Genji arched, pulling the rope even tauter, obviously preening. Jesse laughed and leaned over, taking hold of the flared end of the plug, giving it an experimental twist. It was lubed so generously, even its base was soaked in the stuff, coating Jesse’s fingers instantly. He pushed a slick finger past the rim, testing the give. He could even feel the vibration from the bullets that had already been worked in there by other patrons.

This was going to be one hell of a cocktail party.

Genji made an impatient noise, twisting against the rope. Jesse felt him trying to bear down, desperate for the extra stretch, that extra bit of pressure. Jesse couldn’t even begin to put into words how much Genji’s eagerness turn him on. Instead, he just cooed as he worked his vibrator – the bullet with his name on it – into Genji’s hole. “Poor thing. How long have you been here? All strung up, waiting for your patrons to show. I would have taken my ol’ sweet time, if I’d known this was the arrangement. Get you even wetter for me…” A nudge, and the bullet slipped past the wide part of the plug to rest snugly beyond, together with the others. They weren’t that big, but there were enough of them crowded in there, there was no doubt how full Genji’s ass and pussy must feel. Looking at how greedily Genji clenched around the vibes, desperately clutching them in despite the slick from his cunt, Jesse could tell he hadn’t even got to cum yet.

“We’ll be changing that very shortly, you’ll see…” he muttered, more to himself, as he turned the vibration on. As Genji mewled into the bit, Jesse tucked the controller into the rope, and pulled away slightly to admire his handiwork. He had no doubt that this fancy-ass club could afford to give out wireless bullet vibes, but obviously there was an aesthetic reason behind their choice, and Jesse sure was glad for it. There was something obscenely dirty about seeing the mess of wires come out of Genji’s body, that satisfied him beyond just knowing the vibes were in there. Jesse took in the sight for a few more minutes, quietly smug at how Genji moaned and shivered. 

Jesse was so taken in that he nearly swallowed his damn tongue trying not to scream when the attendant just appeared out of nowhere, like a ghost. The smile on her face was definitely mischievous as she offered Jesse a hot towel, all folded up like origami and smelling of lemongrass, to wipe his hands on. He took one last longing look at Genji before allowing himself to be escorted to the next room. If things continued to go on this way, he could already tell that this would be an exceptional evening.


	2. Chapter 2

The room that Jesse was shown to next was definitely better lit, though it was still the subtle golden lighting of an evening party. The other patrons made for a small audience, milling around in clusters of two or three. Jesse spotted a breathtaking vision of a woman in a clingy blue dress of some exceptionally shimmery material that clung tight at the bodice and spread into a glorious mass of waves and ripples in the skirt. Her straight, heavy, shiny black hair were swept over a shoulder to the front, revealing the dark skin of her back under the dress’ audaciously low cut. A simple long golden chain adorned the bare skin, a pendant in geometric design resting over the dimple at the small of her back. When she turned around, Jesse noticed her lips were painted in an almost electric blue. In her hand, she held a small golden chain: in all evidence, a leash.

The woman at the other end of the chain was the most glorious sub that Jesse had ever laid eyes on. As much as he had been drawn to Genji, there was no denying that, compared to this woman, he was but a novice. She towered over the woman in the blue dress, and this while wearing flats while her mistress sported five inches of heels. Much of her golden brown skin was on display with the body she was wearing: bare back, and the front also cut so low that Jesse fancied he could glimpse the piercing in her belly button. The leash was a statement in itself, a slender black leather choker adorned in a handful of fine golden chains of various lengths that draped over the sub’s chest like chainmail. But what was most striking about her had to be her mask. It was crafted with glossy black leather in the form of a pointy-eared dog, with a marking in gold paint under one eye. It rested snugly over the upper part of the sub’s face, efficiently hiding her features while still baring a lovely mouth with full lips that her mistress frequently graced with kisses.

Seeing them, Jesse couldn’t help a moment of panic. He found himself wishing for the invitation again, furiously reminding himself that he had every right to be here. The vetting process for the evening’s participants had included many stages: the submission of photos, the filling of countless forms and questionnaires, and finally, the signing of a number of agreements. Jesse was pretty sure the questions about his experience as a dom had come up, more than once even, and he had answered each of them with perfect honesty. Genji had read all that, and had picked him nonetheless. Jesse had earned his invitation and the right to be here, just as he was, casual and laid-back, unglamorous in his plaids and jeans and leathers.

Even as he took a sip of his drink to calm his nerves, Jesse caught many signs pointing to the fact that his feeling of inadequacy was baseless, even silly. The woman in the blue dress was in another class of her own, that much was clear. But many other patrons looked as casual, and frankly just as nervous as Jesse was. It was only normal, though, for them to be restless. They didn’t all already have a breathtakingly gorgeous sub on hand on a leash, and they had all laid eyes on the prize to be claimed outside. The rules of the evening stated that only four lucky ones would win the privilege of being served. Jesse, for his part, felt that just being allowed to watch would be privilege enough.

Later on, the attendant returned to refill their drinks. Jesse refused his, wanting to preserve this state of lucid buzz so he could enjoy the show fully. This decision met with the attendant’s approval, and she even murmured, “Good choice, sir,” before turning away and urging all patrons to take their seats. “The show is about to begin,” she announced, and the lighting immediately dimmed, draping anticipation over the audience.

At first, only one head had turned. Then, the movement became a ripple through the room, as Genji walked towards the center under both a literal spotlight and the proverbial spotlight of attention from a dozen patrons eating him up with their eyes. He, too, was looking on them hungrily, now that he was free from the blindfold. His brown eyes swept from side to side, taking in as many faces as he could – It was not enough that he received attention, he also had to see the effects he had on people. The red rope still formed an intricate pattern down his torso and held his arms behind his back. Only his legs were freed, allowing him to walk, but even then it was still a difficult matter, weak as they were and with the vibrators inside making him jerk and shudder every other step.

Eventually, Genji made it to a stool that had been placed, God knows when, in the middle of the room. Jesse half expected him to sit down and spread his legs as he seemed to like to do so much – displaying himself still, just on another pedestal. Instead, Genji went down on his knees and leaned his torso over the stool. The new angle was exciting enough to cause a murmur among the patrons, and Jesse himself drew in a breath at the sight of Genji’s holes both stuffed full, awaiting their decisions. 

The attendant made another appearance, pushing out a shiny metal trolley clattering neatly stacked with trays, the contents of which made clattering noise as they were moved. Snapping blue surgical gloves over her hands, she first picked up a few lengths of metal and leather cuffs that she assembled into spreader bars. They were fixed to Genji’s knees and ankles, forcing his legs to stay open. Then, looking impassive, the attendant made a ‘V’ with her fingers to spread out Genji’s pussy, reaching inside with two fingers from her free hand. Genji tensed and moaned behind the bit, the spreader bars clattering as he twitched, but he remained pinned in place until the attendant pulled out a vibrator with a name on it, which she held up for the patrons’ inspection. “Miss Vaswani,” she declared, inclining her head to the woman in the blue dress. Then, she retreated, leaving Genji to the mercy of his room full of patrons once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> y'all know who the mystery girls are :v  
> for the sake of not making anything awkward, let's say unless stated otherwise, nobody knows each other in this au
> 
> sorry the chapters are so short, i'm trying desperately to get some irl things done and it's making me despair  
> thanks everyone for the kind comments you left me!! i cry


	3. Chapter 3

Not only did she have class, Vaswani could give one hell of a show. She gave no visible reaction to her victory other than the slightest raise of an eyebrow. Then, she exchanged a glance with the woman in the black dog mask – who Jesse now found himself thinking of as Jackal. In sync, they stood and marched over to Genji, Vaswani in the lead and Jackal following closely in tow. 

Jackal pulled a chair over and Vaswani sat, cross legged, on one side of Genji, forcing the man to turn his head to look at her. Behind the bit, his expression could only be a pitiful attempt at a flirtatious smile, while every line in his body screamed of nervousness. Jesse could only sympathize, as the look Vaswani was fixing on him could freeze even ice. After a long and loaded silence, however, her expression suddenly melted into a smile, and Jesse was almost startled at how those sharp khol-lined eyes and electric blue lips could look so soft. 

She jerked on her golden chain with a flick of her wrist. Jackal bowed – a gesture practiced to perfection – and went down on her knees behind Genji, settling economically between the spreader bars and his spread legs. Her hands came to rest firmly over his ass, spreading him out, the hard muscles on her bare back rippling mesmerizingly with each movement. Genji twitched as she leaned over and blew on his clit. “Behave now,” Vaswani said calmly as she picked up her porcelain tea cup from the saucer that she rested in her lap. “You haven’t got to cum all day, have you? Let her take care of you, and put on a good show for all of us.”

That must be the best order that Genji had heard all day so far. He moaned, eyes fluttering shut, his entire body going lax and so sweetly submissive that Jesse was positive even Jackal cooed at him. If he hadn’t already been simultaneously turned on and terrified by her, he was sure to be so now. 

Obviously, Vaswani had the best seat in the house for this display, but even at Jesse’s distance, he could still enjoy himself immensely. The sight of Jackal on her knees, with her firm toned ass on display, and the play of shadows over her strong muscled thighs every time she slightly shifted, was nothing short of art. Her tongue make wet, sloppy noises as she licked into Genji, and Jesse made it a game to try and guess, whenever Genji shuddered and strained against his spreader bars, what it was that Jackal had done. Did she close her teeth over the ripe swell of his clit, just hard enough to sting, and then flick her tongue over it while it was still so sensitive? Did she lick her way inside him, her wet hot tongue exploring his inner wall, pressing the vibes inside him deeper in the process? Whatever it was, it obviously worked so well. Often, Genji would crane his neck, as if trying to look behind him, his eyes full of awe and gratitude for Jackal’s enthusiasm. 

Occasionally, Vaswani would lean over, whispering something into Jackal’s ear. Jesse could only guess they were pointers, because immediately after the exchanges Genji would give a great, full-body shudder and a throaty moan, toes curling and spreader bars rattling as he tried as the same time to shy away and to press down into the stimulation. It was slow going, but every second was mesmerizing. They all could tell how the pleasure built in Genji by the way the blush spread over his body, and the way his muscles were all pulled taut and trembling, his hands flexing uselessly where they were tied behind his back. They all could see the moment where he finally came, a keening moan erupting from deep in his chest, and Jackal letting out a huff of amusement even as she pulled back in surprise. The lower part of her face was soaked, but she simply bent down even lower, her tongue tracing the trickle of slick on Genji’s thigh, even as his pussy pulsed and even more liquid squirted out, making a mess of him.

The look of pained arousal on Genji’s face when he saw Jackal return to her mistress’ side earned a laugh from Vaswani. She leaned down to kiss him over the gag, “She’s something else, isn’t she?” A pause, allowing for an earnest nod. “I thought you’d like her. Unfortunately, this is all our time allows us today. Feel free to call us whenever you’d like a repeat, however. Now,” Vaswani stood, taking Jackal’s place behind Genji, “To the floor with you.”

The command was issued in an almost gentle tone, but there was something about it that made Jesse want to leap to his feet and obey her himself. Judging by the way half the room jumped, it seemed he wasn’t the only one either. Jackal removed the stool Genji was leaning on, letting him sway on his knees for a moment, then helped him slowly down to the floor. Vaswani chuckled, resting a white high-heeled shoe very gently between Genji’s shoulder blades, increasing the pressure gradually, almost scientifically so, until Genji had his cheek pressed to the floor and his ass pushed high in the air. Jesse felt his mouth dry as he watched the almost impossible arch of Genji’s back when Vaswani twisted then pulled the plug out of him. It was handed over to Jackal, who went to drop it into one of the trays on the trolley the attendant had left behind. Vaswani pushed a dainty finger past Genji’s rim, probably curling and crooking it inside, judging by the way Genji writhed. Eventually, she pulled out a bullet vibe that was buzzing almost frantically. She cleared her throat and read the name on it. “Mr. Reyes, over to you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm still eatin into my capital here, because i'm just editing and posting what i've got so far, not writing anything new yet  
> I'll try to wrap up this fic in the coming days!! meanwhile enjoy!!  
> sym and fareeha are def a couple but i'm not tagging that ship so the people looking for an actual fic of them would not be disappointed!


	4. Chapter 4

Jesse heard a grunt coming from somewhere behind him. “Just Reyes will do, thanks.” He heard a chair legs scrape the floor, and from the audience rose a tall man with dark brown skin, a black hoodie and a beanie over his head. From beneath the rim of the hat, a few strands of dark, curly hair peeked through. Reyes was the contrast of Vaswani in every respect: where she was slight and delicate, he was big and solid; where she was elegant and refined, he was rough and, at first sight, almost harsh. There was a crease between his brows that must have come from a near constant frown. But the lines around his mouth made it look like it was used to smiling also, the lines of his lips generous with a sarcastic tilt to it.

As Vaswani got up and returned to her seat with Jackal, the man approached the center with long, measured strides. He was anything but hurried, and as Genji looked to him with huge, nearly liquid black eyes, Jesse knew the sub was in for a long wait. Reyes would make him really work for it, unlike Vaswani, who’d just wanted some sport for her Jackal.

“Don’t get up on my behalf,” Reyes told Genji, nudging him gently with the very tip of his boot. Genji let out a quavering moan from deep in his throat, flattening his chest back to the floor and pushing his ass even further up in the air, which earned him a playful pinch. “Good boy.” Taking a moment to inspect the content of the mystery cart, and then to the curtains, Reyes said loudly, “Is what I requested available?” 

It took one beat of silence for the curtains to part, and the attendant made another appearance with a smaller, but just as shiny, cart. Reyes lifted the covering fabric in a deliberate gesture, earning a murmur of approval and even excitement from the other patrons. Jesse, for his part, felt his mouth go dry in envy – This club sure had the nicest toys, and he’d sell his soul for a permanent subscription. Genji, impatient and curious, craned his neck trying to take a look over his shoulder, and let out a hungry whimper as soon as he spotted the fucking machine, all shiny black on black, with a hefty-sized dildo mounted over the top.

“Thought you’d like it,” Reyes grinned and went down on one knee in front of Genji, grunting just a little as he bent a knee that was stiff. Running a hand through the mess of green hair, he carded his fingers through them to not as much pull as guide Genji to kneel up straight. The sub rose, but his legs gave way, folding neatly under him, and he let out a soft high-pitched squeal as his ass met the floor. Apparently unaffected by the way Genji was squirming, Reyes just reached around to the back of his head, undoing the gag. The bit hit the floor trailing a line of drool. It was frankly the hottest sight that Jesse had ever seen. Without the bit, he could get a full view of Genji’s face for the first time, and frankly, it wasn’t less erotic in the least. Genji had what could be called a baby face with rounded jaw and slightly full cheeks, with faint red welts where the straps securing the bit had been. His nose was straight and nearly angular, his eyebrows were bold, and his slanted eyes were framed with the longest lashes that Jesse had ever seen. His lips were thin and soft, and when they looked like that, shiny with spit and slightly swollen from the pressure of wearing the bit all evening, it was near impossible not to want to kiss them. 

He was perfectly pliant as Reyes untied his wrists next, then went about positioning him on his hands and knees for the machine. He wrapped his hands around Genji’s waist – It was delightful to contemplate for even just a moment the contrast of that rough brown skin with Genji’s smooth golden one – and, with more ease than an artist working with wet clay, molded Genji into the position that Reyes had had in mind for him. Eventually, Reyes was satisfied, and he looked to the audience for a moment to demand attention before reaching two fingers into Genji’s dripping cunt to pull out the remaining vibrators there. To ensure a fair chance to whichever patrons whose names were on them, he slid them right back inside Genji, filling up his ass. Genji’s moans were open and unhindered now, his hips twitching wildly as he fought to keep the position Reyes had put him in.

Genji’s pussy was already so wet and stretched enough that Jesse was sure he’d take the dildo without any problem. However, in an admirable effort to be thorough and despite Genji’s obvious impatience (or maybe because of it?) Reyes went on to stretch Genji out properly. The sub took two fingers with the greatest of ease. Jesse couldn’t see, exactly, but he could imagine how the pink, fat lips of his labia would quiver, just slightly, as he tightened around the intrusion. Whimpering, Genji tried to push back against the fingers, only to be reminded who was in charge with a hard flick to the clit, still sensitive after Jackal’s treatment. “Please Mr. Reyes, sir,” he pleaded, for the first time. Jesse was startled by how young he sounded. Sure, he could tell from his face and body that Genji was on the younger side, but somehow his voice sounded even younger than that.

“I said, just Reyes,” the man chastised and did something with his fingers that had Genji convulsing in delight, a sound quite near a scream leaving his lips. He was still trembling when Reyes added a third finger, and it was hard to guess exactly what got him more worked up: Reyes spreading three fingers inside him, or the man’s thumb pressing against his clit, giving the slightest bit of pressure that Genji canted his hips desperately trying to rub against.

Genji had gifted the audience with several more screaming, broken pleas and possibly near-orgasms, when Reyes finally decided he was ready. It was mesmerizing to see the dildo disappear into Genji, inch by painfully slow inch. Genji’s cunt was a pink, wet slash between his legs, stretching and hugging the wide girth of the black soft plastic willingly. In it went, slow but steady, until it was fully sheathed, only the smallest bit of base visible to remind all how wide it had been. Genji was quiet, panting, eyes unfocused with delight. Now he whimpered as the dildo settled against his sweet spot, looking up at Reyes in pure wonder as the man took a seat in front of him.

Jesse couldn’t tell if this had been in Reyes’ plan, but after he was filled, Genji scooted forward on his knees just the slightest bit, making the spreader bars clatter under him, to rest his cheek on Reyes’ inner thigh. He looked up at Reyes from under dark lashes, whimpering in a feverishly reverent tone, “Mr. Reyes, sir, may I suck your cock?”

It would take a man made of sterner stuff to refuse. Reyes may look tough and tried to act accordingly, but Jesse could tell he was a huge softie who took immense pleasure in seeing his sub enjoy himself. If that sub just happened to enjoy sucking cocks… well, Jesse was sure an arrangement could be reached. Still, Reyes looked for all appearance impassive, as Genji nosed and mouthed along the very visible tent in his pants. He’d gotten so far as to pull down the zipper with his teeth when Reyes finally flicked at the control pad in his hand, and the fucking machine whirled into life. “Well then,” he said mildly, even as Genji sucked in a startled gasp, the dildo pushing in deep and kissing up against his womb, “Let’s see how good you are at multi-tasking.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please enjoy this chapter and as always thank you for the lovely comments!! they keep me going, they do!!  
> don't hesitate to ask for tags and/or warnings!!


	5. Chapter 5

Reyes helped Genji the rest of the way, opening his pants and pulling out his cock. It rested heavy and full between them, making Genji lick his lips hungrily. Jesse didn’t get to see his expression, but it must have been gold, because it pulled a laugh out of Reyes. “Get to work,” he ordered, pushing his fingers through green hair to reel Genji in. 

The sub moaned low in his throat as his mouth was suddenly full of cock, and still Reyes pulled him closer, making his eyes water and the back of his throat burn with the weight that rested against it. Reyes held him there until the machine crested once more – allowing Genji to savor the moment of complete helplessness, being penetrated deeply from both ends with cocks – then relaxed his grip and let the sub move at his leisure.

Breathing deeply, Genji drew back slightly to take his measures of the work to be done. He started out just suckling at the tip, mouthing experimentally at the girth of Reyes’ cock. Then, as the dildo pushed in deep again, he opened his lips wide to take Reyes down to the base, his throat bulging making tears stream down his face again. Even then, his expression was one of rapturous delight at being so wholly at his master’s mercy, spit-roasted between the machine and Reyes. As the machine relented, he could pull back a little, dragging soft, wet lips over Reyes’ cock, letting himself breathe for a second. The moment of respite ended when the machine pushed forward again and Genji was jostled, almost forced to swallow Reyes’ cock once more.

Reyes’ eyes were hooded as he enjoyed the first slow, languid strokes. Jesse suspected he was also showing leniency, permitting Genji to get used to the stretch. Eventually, a flick of his fingers quickened the machine’s pace, and Genji struggled to keep up, forced to bob his head as fast as the punishing rhythm of the machine pounding into him. His pert little butt jiggled with each thrust, his cunt making wet sloppy noises as it just sucked the dildo eagerly in. It was quite something to watch his face, flickering between blissful pleasure and dutiful focus on the task at hand. His eyes went from surveying Reyes’ cock to glancing admiringly up at the man’s face. Sometimes, he even had the cheek to peep around at the audience with a look of intense satisfaction at the rapt attention fixed on him. The noises from the back of his throat were downright dirty then, a moan of pure hunger, as if he longed to just put himself to the service of each and every one of his patrons. From Reyes’ pleased, amused expression, Jesse could tell that Genji was also putting any skill he could conjure up to the tip of his tongue, working Reyes’ length with purpose to make up for any distraction he might have allowed when the dildo pushed deep inside him. 

Even Genji’s application couldn’t hold off his body’s response to pleasure, however. It seemed that the movements of his hips and that of the machine aligned for one perfect second. Then his toes curled, his eyes nearly rolled to the back of his head, his back bowed as his entire body tensed, and he came, hot sticky juice gushing from his cunt around the dildo, soaking it in mere moments. There was so much of it, Jesse could almost smell it, and yet there were more, squirting out of him in spurts as the dildo continued to drive in and out of him. Genji trembled with the stimulation, his toes scrabbling uselessly against the floor as if trying to escape, but the spreader bars made his attempt futile and there was still Reyes’ cock deep in his throat. “What’s the matter?” the man smiled, running his hands through Genji’s hair almost indulgently. “You’re such a good boy, aren’t you? Don’t you want me to cum in your mouth?”

That was the only encouragement Genji needed. Spurred by the prospect of that reward, he put the frustration he must feel in his pulsing, oversensitive cunt to working his lips, tongue and throat over Reyes’ cock. The sight of Reyes’ cock disappearing and appearing again, thick and veined and glistening with spit between Genji’s lips was arousing enough. To add to that, the sounds Genji was making, a mixture of greedy moans and helpless cries as he let himself be used made such a lovely picture, Jesse could hardly find the will to blink, let alone look away. 

The sheer strength of Genji’s desperation was enough to bring Reyes over the edge. The man tightened his hands in Genji’s hair to give him a split-second warning, before letting out a grunt and arching into Genji’s face. Jesse could see Genji’s throat work as he tried to swallow around the length in his mouth, but not quite managing it. Cum spilled out from the corners of his mouth, dripping down his chin, and still Genji refused to let go of his prize, sucking slow and thorough as he worked Reyes to the very last drop. The man could only restrain himself so far, riding out his orgasm as he jerked his hips to fuck deeper into the sub’s willing throat. There was even the hint of a flush on Reyes’ face when he finally took Genji’s hair to guide him away again, patting the top of his head with a gruff approval that got the sub mewling in contentment as he swayed on his hands and knees, moving with the machine that was still fucking ruthlessly into him.

Reyes swiftly tucked himself back in his pants as he got up. Genji stared at him, his mouth shaping the start of a plea as he tried to crawl forward and away from the machine’s reach. His efforts ceased immediately as Reyes held up a finger and ordered, almost fondly, “Stay.” He slowly circled the sub, allowing him to follow with longing eyes, to kneel at his side. Genji’s somewhat neglected hole tightened when Reyes traced the rim with his finger. It was hard to coax him to relax like this, when he was squirming hard each time the dildo drove deep into him. But eventually Reyes managed the feat, slipping two fingers deep into Genji’s ass and pulling out a slick-soaked bullet that just about escaped his grip. He gave Genji’s butt a pat before pushing himself up, and faced the audience as he read the name on the vibrator, “Uh. Mr. Wilhelm?”

“It’s pronounced Wilhelm!” boomed a cheerful, good-natured voice so loud it traveled the room, bounced against the walls, and bounced back again several times at least before dispersing. Half the room jumped, and Genji jerked his head up before sucking in a gasp at the mere size of the man who’d stood up. “This is most fortunate, friends. You put up a good show, there. Allow me now to show you what I have in mind!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so much for the lovely comments you left, they fuel me


	6. Chapter 6

Jesse couldn’t help but gawk when he saw Wilhelm at his full height. He felt that the word ‘massive’ wouldn’t do him justice, and yet in his awe he couldn’t seem to find a word that was big enough to fit all of him. Not only tall, Wilhelm was broad and bulging with muscles that would probably require a sledgehammer to budge. His grey hair and beard seemed like a joke on the perfect picture of health and virility that the man made. One of his eyes was scored through with a scar, but there was enough light and good humor in the remaining one to illuminate his entire face. 

Even with his long legs, Wilhelm could not have come up to the scene soon enough for Genji, apparently. The sub had dropped to his elbows and was shaking like a leaf with his head bowed, until the footsteps were close enough to make him look up. He was too well-behaved to beg yet – at least, not with his voice. But the entreaty in his eyes was intense enough that Jesse was just aching to give him the reprieve he clearly needed. 

Luckily for him, for all that he looked as rough as a bare concrete wall, Wilhelm’s demeanor was soft, bordering on worshipful. He picked up the control pad that Reyes had left on the stool, and slowed the fucking machine down gradually until he finally brought it to a stop. He didn’t stint with his compliments either, announcing them loud and clear as his huge hands with its wiry grey curling hair caressed over Genji’s body. “There you go, Kätzchen. You’re doing such a good job, you deserve a little break. Ah, look at how tightly you’re griping that plastic cock. You don’t want to be empty yet, do you? Let’s see…” 

Fiddling with the machine, Wilhelm managed to unlatch the dildo from the chassis of the machine. Humming his appreciation, he pushed with his thumb until it was lodged deep into Genji, the flared end ensuring for it staying in place. The sight reminded Jesse of a peach pit, nestled snuggly within the flushed pink, wet flesh. The sub looked almost dazed as he seemed to consider how much was inside him. He was not so thin that a bulge would be visible, but Jesse could still fantasize, watching the swells and slopes of Genji’s belly as the sub panted and arched, tightening even more around the deep intrusion.

“We don’t need this,” Wilhelm declared, pulling off the straps securing Genji’s ankles and knees to the spreader bars. Then, cheerfully, he announced, “Up you go!” and lifted Genji right up in his arms as if he weighted nothing. Genji looked startled as he suddenly found himself in a princess’ carry, gazing up at Wilhelm’s beaming face. The man’s grin made Genji blush and hide his face away into his shoulder. As if he hadn’t been up to things much worthier of blushing about until then.

Jesse watched Wilhelm’s progress as he carried Genji over to a couch. There was something incredibly endearing and at the same time sensual about the lines of Genji’s body: his arms flung around Wilhelm’s shoulders, his torso twisted to the side so he could put his face to Wilhelm’s neck, his feet dangling as Wilhelm walked. He seemed to cling to the body-to-body contact, and had to be coaxed to let go when Wilhelm tried to set him down. The petulant, sad noise he made was almost like that of a child, which made the big man chuckled with fondness. “Now, Kätzchen. I promise I will make this up to you.”

Genji murmured something too soft to be heard, but enough to cause Wilhelm to chuckle again, snorting with amusement. Jesse found himself amazed by the intimacy that a man and his sub could share, even with an entire audience watching. To be honest, he was a little jealous to be left out of the exchange, though he knew this to be completely childish. He had to remind himself yet again that he was very lucky to be here. Not even counting the show, he was outstandingly fortunate just to be here at the same time as Genji, to be in his presence, to get to know him so intimately even from a distance.

“Your spirit is admirable,” Wilhelm grinned, cupping Genji’s face with his hand. “But Reyes has worked you hard, and you need a moment’s break if you’re to go on. I will not ask more of you than you can provide.” He stroked Genji’s cheek with his thumb, and eventually Jesse noticed the glisten there and remembered how he’d almost dipped his finger into Genji’s cunt when he had worked that dildo. As if on cue, Genji parted his lips to take the thumb in his mouth, sucking on it languidly while never breaking eye contact, and again Jesse felt a pang of both admiration and jealousy as the two people in front of him seemed to forge a private bond right in front of the dozen people still staring at them.

Wilhelm laid Genji down flat on the couch. With the sub all stretched out, he seemed happy to just run his hands over the smooth skin, over and over again. “Put your arms above your head,” he rumbled eventually, nodding with a smile when Genji did so all too eagerly. “Cross them at the wrists. Now, don’t move, no matter what.” 

He stood then, undoing his belt and unbuttoning his pants. Then he pulled out his cock, and Jesse felt his mouth go a little dry with awe. There were so many ridiculous comparisons he could come up with to illustrate the size of that… thing, but he would refrain himself from making a list. It sufficed to say that Genji nearly went cross-eyed in a mix of glee and apprehension as he watched Wilhelm stroked himself to erectness. The look on his face made Wilhelm guffawed with amusement. “Now don’t get yourself so worked up, Kätzchen. I’m not planning to make you take it after all you’ve done already. And you still have one last patron to serve, if my count was correct.” He leaned a knee over the couch, picking up Genji’s legs and easily hoisting them over a shoulder, lifting Genji’s hips up in the process. “Now press your legs together. Tightly, for me.” He shifted, and Jesse glimpsed for one hypnotizing moment the tiny triangle of light that was the gap between Genji’s thighs. “Good. Now, hold tight.” 

It didn’t take much for Wilhelm to push himself in. Genji was still sloppy with the juice from his own pussy, his thighs glistening with slick. But he was trying so hard to press his legs as tightly together as possible, his body shaking with the effort. As Wilhelm’s hips canted all the way forward, Jesse could see the tip of his cock peek through between Genji’s legs, resting comfortably on his lower belly. Seeming to read the look in Genji’s wide eyes, Wilhelm grinned, baring all his teeth. “That’s right. That’s where it would have been, had we more time to prepare you thoroughly. Tell me, would it fill you up better than that plastic cock you have inside?” He didn’t wait for an answer, apparently happy enough to let Genji mull over that thought, as he pulled back slightly before pushing in again. 

Soon the pace became steady, and Genji’s trembling grew so uncontrollable that Wilhelm had to keep him down, one hand on his stomach and the other wrapped neatly around both his ankles. Genji’s expression was one of ecstasy as he couldn’t seem to take his eyes away from the sight of the tip of Wilhelm’s cock, pistoning in and out between his legs, so close to where he wanted it and yet he was not allowed to take in that delicious stretch. Wilhelm never stopped whispering praises the whole time, and he paused once to lift Genji up higher, pushing his knee under the small of Genji’s back to keep the sub tilted up. When he started to thrust again, Genji let out a liquid wail, his whole body shaking in the self-imposed bondage. The angle was just right to allow Wilhelm’s cock to drag over Genji’s clit as he thrust, yet the friction was too fleeting to provide any real pleasure. Genji nearly sobbed with frustration as he tried to hook his legs into Wilhelm’s shoulders to tilt himself up further, just on the off chance that the base of the dildo might catch against Wilhelm’s cock, so it would move inside him a bit.

It was practically no work at all, without the use of any prop and device, and yet it was probably the hardest thing that Genji had been made to endure all evening. The sub was squeezing his inner muscles so hard the vibrators, slick with lube, slipped out of him in ones and twos, but before they could get very far, Wilhelm had pushed them back in with his thumb. He played a little with the rim, just a little, and maybe it was the look on Genji’s face that gave him that final push, at last, as he cummed all over Genji’s belly, thick and white cum splashing so far as his chest and neck. 

“Beautiful,” Wilhelm crooned, giving a few last pushes, grinning as Genji stuck out his tongue and licked a drop of cum that had landed on his lips. It should have been languid, a teasing gesture. But Genji was frantic and desperate, as if he just had to taste that cum so that his experience with Wilhelm would be complete. As if he hadn’t just swallowed a bellyful of cum from his previous patron. His face looked like he was in pain as Wilhelm rubbed his stomach, spreading the sticky mess even more over his skin. “Oh, cheer up, beautiful one. I’m sure your next patron will be willing to give you what you need.”

He had never given the order for Genji to relax, and the sweet, obedient thing that he was, Genji kept his limbs locked tight together, even as Wilhelm lifted his hips even further, nearly folding him in half. The sub was balancing precariously on his shoulders when Wilhelm deemed him well-positioned enough to dip his head down and, unceremoniously, he clamped his mouth around Genji’s asshole. From the startled sounds the sub made, Jesse could tell Wilhelm had slid his tongue right in. Was he about to—God. God, this guy looked like someone’s good-natured grandpa and he was so damn creative. The deed he was attempting wasn’t the easiest, either, but he was doing it so well that Genji was limp as a noodle when Wilhelm finally pulled away triumphantly. “Ha!” He exclaimed, spitting a bullet vibe into his hand even as he lowered Genji – whimpering indignantly as he was – to the couch. “You can relax now, Kätzchen. Look, it is your prize.” He placed the vibe onto Genji’s fluttering stomach, and Jesse’s heart about stopped when he heard him speak next. “Mr. McCree will take very good care of you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello friends this is all i've got written up to this point. I haven't been writing because I've been trying to complete my summer reading goals (so many japanese novels. a couple very bad thrillers). the next update would be.............. late september or so. I hope you'll accept this offering of a slightly longer chapter and i hope it'll tide you over until then!!!


	7. Chapter 7

This wasn’t real, was it? This was a dream that Jesse’s mind had conjured up because he’d watched too many movies. Surely there was no other explanation for these special effects going on right in front of his eyes: a slow pan, as he looked around the room in disbelief; a dramatic zoom, as he suddenly noticed startling clarity the expectation on Genji’s dazed face. Hell, even the sound was doing the special-effect thing. He could almost hear a theatrical echo as Wilhelm repeated his name, his wide good-natured face puzzled. Jesse couldn’t blame the man. He would be puzzled too if someone lucky enough to be picked could be that slow to claim his lovely prize.

Hold on a minute. That would be him. He was the lucky one. That was his name that Wilhelm was repeating up there, and it was him that Genji was looking for so urgently. Another call from Wilhelm jolted him right out of his trance, and he shot to his feet, narrowly avoiding the embarrassment of falling over his chair, his spurs giving a little jangle to his action. “That would be me,” he said, and cleared his throat when he realized how husky he sounded, feeling his face heat and praying any colors would be smoothed over by the gold light. “Eh, you’d have to excuse me. This is my first time here and… I couldn’t believe my luck, is all.” 

To his relief, a few other patrons laughed along with his own little awkward chuckle. This is it, then. It’s really happening. Carefully, Jesse picked his way from the audience towards the couch where Genji was still spread out, nodding to Wilhelm as he walked past him. God, it was like walking under a cliff edge. Jesse’s nerves were almost settled as he approached Genji, and then, as he got closer still, he suddenly realized that he wasn’t the only one who couldn’t believe his luck. 

Genji was staring at him, completely still, as if his entire being was holding its breath. Only his eyes, wide and intensely dark, moved the slightest bit, scanning over Jesse. As Jesse went down to one knee next to the couch, Genji finally seemed to be released from the spell, his chest heaving just the slightest bit with a soft breath, his eyelashes batting in one slow blink. “It’s you,” he whispered, a smile on his lips. “From the entrance… I recognize your accent. And… I recognize you from the picture, too.”

Jesse felt warmth bloom in his chest at those words. It spread to his very finger tips, as if he’d plunged into a hot bath with velvety smooth bubbles. “It’s an honor to lil’ ol’ me, I’m sure,” he replied just as quietly, running a hand over Genji’s chest just to see goosebumps rise on his skin. Was this what it felt like, to know that a bond had formed the moment their eyes met? It was as if a dome had closed over them, shielding them in privacy, even in front of the audience that looked in on them. 

“You’re wearing the same shirt as in the picture, you know,” Genji continued to whisper, arching his back so his body was a tantalizing curve on the couch. It looked as if Jesse’s fingers were magnets and he was being drawn to them, sweetly yielding. The smile on his face that was every inch as smug and mischievous as Jesse imagined it should be. As Jesse caressed down the flat curve of his belly, over where the dildo rested, Genji pressed his knees together with a little moan and twisted his hips just a little, as if just now remembering how stretched he had been. But still, he spoke provocatively. “Is it for my benefit? So that I’d recognize you?”

“Maybe?” Jesse laughed, resting his hand over Genji’s groin. His fingers skimmed above the soft fold between his legs, and then suddenly skipped right over Genji’s tender parts to rest on his knee. “I see you don’t need any help, though, you’ve got a good eye for faces. I know that just lookin’ at all these fine folks you’d picked out for your little soirée.” He grinned with all his teeth at Genji, urging him gently. “Get up for me, won’t you, sweetpea? On your knees, give me a view while I think ‘bout what I wanna do with you.”

Genji made a noise like a petulant child being told to wake up in the morning, but he did move. And he moved well, too, all sensuous lines as he sat up on the couch, rolled to his feet, and dropped to his knees on top of a flush rug. Even then, he couldn’t seem to settle, and kept squirming as if it was costing him everything not to slam himself down and ride the dildo still inside him to within an inch of his life. From times to times, he threw a look over his shoulder at Jesse, curious as to what he was doing. And even so, the sub remained well-behaved; a little pout was all the outward sign of his impatience. 

Under those conditions, it was no wonder Jesse was more than a little distracted, even as he perused the selection of toys on the cart. His mind was reeling with all the things he wanted to do for Genji. And, it would be vain, but he had to admit that he wanted something worthy to follow up to the performance the other patrons had brought. Unlike Reyes, who had had an exact idea of what he’d wanted to do, Jesse had not known what to expect, let alone make a special request. But the tools at hands were more than sufficient for him to blow Genji’s mind. He selected a coil of thick hemp rope, dyed a vivid red, not unlike the one that had adorned Genji at the entrance. At the sudden burst of glee on Genji’s expression, Jesse could tell he had struck gold. 

“You’re gonna lasso me, cowboy?” Genji purred, shimmying his shoulders in comical seduction. His voice was quiet enough that Jesse wasn’t sure all the patrons had heard him, but still, he caught the sound of a chuckle here and there in the room. 

As for himself, there was really no helping the laughter, bubbling up from deep in his chest. “You wish,” Jesse retorted as he sauntered over. “You’re mighty lucky, sweetheart, but not that lucky. Lift your arms.” 

With Genji’s arms raised, Jesse was quick to work a dragonfly pattern, holding Genji’s forearms together from wrists to elbows. He pulled the rope just tight enough to bite into Genji’s flesh, forming the gentlest of swells. Then he trimmed the rope, noticing the way Genji shuddered when the cold steel of the safety scissors just pressed against his skin. Judging by the way Genji bit into his lower lip as he tested the give of the rope, Jesse knew he was at least as excited Jesse was.

Taking hold of a remote he’d found in the tray, Jesse looked up and pressed the button. As the label had promised, a hook descended from the ceiling, swinging at the end of a chain. Jesse caught it and hooked it into the rope, taking Genji’s hands and made sure they were wrapped around the chain. “Ready?” he whispered into the sub’s ear. Genji nodded, allowing Jesse to press the button on the remote once more.

The buzz the winch made as it set to work was loud in the silence of the room. Genji unfolded slowly as the chain pulled him up, and Jesse stopped the engine so the sub could still stand on the tip of his toes, but only barely. He scraped for balance, his chest heaving as he drew in short, gasping breath. Jesse grinned. “You’re that worked up already, darlin’?” Genji nodded, and Jesse clicked his tongue. “Well, that’s good. Cause that ain’t half of what I had in mind for you yet.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it!! late september. I apologize for taking so long!! writing a chapter is not long. I do it in one sitting, maybe two. but it's hard to find the time to sit down and do just that!! and after i finish i like to leave an interval so i could come back and edit with a fresh eye.  
> thank you for your patience! don't worry, we're not THAT close to the end yet. mccree should take about 3 chapters and i should have a bonus chapter for you as well :3c i hope you enjoy and please let me know what you think!!


	8. Chapter 8

By the time Jesse drew away to admire his handiwork, Genji looked like he had stars in his eyes. Not to pat himself on the back or anything, but Jesse thought he’d done a damn good job improvising. Genji was still clutching onto the chain for balance, even more desperately now that only one of his feet was touching the ground. With a matching length of rope, Jesse had bound Genji’s left leg, ankle to thigh. And then, with flair that he hadn’t known he possessed, Jesse had tossed the rope over the hook, hoisting Genji’s tied leg up as far as it could go without getting painful. Jesse was sure he wasn’t the only one to enjoy an unhindered view of Genji’s inner thighs, smeared and sticky as they were from lube and the slick of his own pussy. The angle his legs were held at made him look so vulnerable, so ready to be eaten up. The controllers from the vibes that were still stuffed in his ass were dangling near his knee now, a mess of wires coming out of him almost like, but dirtier than any tail plug. His cunt was a pink, wet slash, presented at such an angle that nobody could keep from wondering just how deep the dildo sat inside him.

Speaking of which… Now that Genji was upright, the vibes were barely hanging in there, and the slick dildo was starting to slip out. Jesse could see a good part of it being pulled down from gravity, almost ready to fall from Genji’s cunt. And while it was tempting to see his cunt gap after being stuffed full for so long, Jesse couldn’t let that happen just yet. He closed in, pushing the dildo back in as gently as he could, but couldn’t quite spare Genji the little whimper when it pushed against his bruised inside. “Please,” Genji breathed as Jesse twisted the base around, making sure the dildo sat just right, a constant pressure against his sweet spot. He looked so sweet and so desperate that Jesse had to kiss him.

And he kept at kissing him. Genji’s mouth was hot and wet, with a hint of the bitter taste of cum. His breathing came in short gasps as Jesse played with the dildo. He wasn’t fucking Genji with it as much as just increasing and releasing the pressure, as if he meant to push it fully inside Genji. The sub’s clit was hard, a round pert bud that jutted out from between his folds, and Jesse pressed his thumb over it. The wet gasp that Genji let out in his mouth told him that it had been neglected for too long, and Jesse knew he got him. 

He moved behind Genji – after all, he must not hog the view for himself. At the moment, Genji seemed to only have eyes for Jesse, but Jesse knew that this – the performance, the attention – all contributed to Genji’s arousal. Which was proven soon enough: as Jesse grabbed hold of Genji’s thigh and angled him towards the audience, the sub’s whimper was pure sensuality and the colors on his cheeks were higher than ever. He craned his head back though, seeking Jesse’s mouth for a desperate, messy kiss, and Jesse indulged him. 

For some reasons, this was filthier than everything Genji had done up to now. With the others there had been a sense of detachment, just a sub serving a temporal patron – granted, with devotion, but only mutual pleasure was sought after. With Jesse though, Genji seemed to let loose a rush of carnal desire, and he let himself be stripped barer than ever with the sheer need of it. The chain clanked against the hook as he struggled to push down into Jesse’s hand, as Jesse had decided to brace Genji with his body so he could have both hands free to work him. With one hand, he resumed the pumping of the dildo, fucking Genji in the deepest, most sensitive part of his inside, as the other hand worked mercilessly as his clit. 

And Jesse really was merciless, not just idly flicking the pad of his finger at it. He pinched it, twisted it, having no qualms about increasing the pressure when the slick nub escaped his fingertips. He put his nails to the task, flicking the nub hard, searching out the little sensitive groove to press his nail again. Genji jerked against him and screamed. He clutched the chain so hard most of the time his foot didn’t even touch the floor, and when he came down, his foot rested on top of Jesse’s, his toenails digging into the leather of Jesse’s boots as they curled.

Genji came screaming, spasming. His body convulsed in on itself, as if he was trying to draw his knees up and together, to preserve some modesty, to shield himself from the stimulation that was assailing him. Again he squeezed the vibes out of him and this time, with no one to slight, Jesse allowed them to drop. His heart beat wildly and Jesse, with his chest pressed to Genji’s back, could feel every beat. He could almost imagine how with each beat, Genji’s abused clit would pulse, pumping pleasure all over his body.

“Well done,” he soothed as Genji sobbed, pressing a kiss to the soft shell of his ear. He relented the stimulation to his clit, but still made him squirm once, twice, before he stopped altogether. As Jesse drew back, Genji hanged limp at the end of the chain, though he picked his head up to stare at Jesse as he grinned. “We’re not done yet.”

They were not. Jesse had not seen from his seat in the audience, but there was a timer. They must have allotted time to each patron, and being the lucky one, the best for last, Jesse still had plenty of sand in his bulb. Genji might have been worked well, but this was nothing but appetizer to Jesse. He intended to make use of every second, and from the way Genji managed a weak grin back as his eyes caught Jesse’s, it seemed he wasn’t the only one to be pleased by this perspective. 

During his perusing of the toy cart, Jesse had spotted something, the last adornment that he would like to put on Genji’s body. He had put it aside, and he went to collect it now, bringing it over and presenting it to the sub, pleased as a puppy that had fetched a branch. His grin widened when somehow, Genji blushed some more on top of already flushing face. Two spots of colors burned bright over his cheekbones, even as he licked his lips and nodded. Humming to himself, Jesse went over to him. As he fastened the clamps first over a nipple, then the other, and the last one over Genji’s clit, he savored the breathy sigh the sub was letting out. “You are… far more devious than one would take you for, aren’t you?”

“Why, darlin’,” Jesse positively purred as he pulled back to let the audience enjoy the view. The three clamps were attached with a fine, glittered gold-colored chain, and together with the red rope and Genji’s tattoo, made for a very exotic image. “I prefer ‘creative’. But complain all you like. I ain’t done with you yet.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guys. let's celebrate the 10k marks. this will be 10k+ of pure bdsm smut. aren't you proud of me.


	9. Chapter 9

There was no choice.

Jesse regretted having to make this decision, but there wasn’t any way around it.

The dildo had to go.

There were ways to secure it, of course. It wasn’t the technical department that was lacking. If he’d wanted, Jesse could’ve rigged up a crotch rope, probably breaking any existing world record in speed in the practice, too. He still had a decent length of red rope after tying Genji’s arms and leg, and it wasn’t like Genji would protest having a bit more rope wrapped around him. Or, there definitely would be something for the purpose in the club’s magic cart: a strap, or harness, crafted in the softest, finest leather, and probably coming in three different colors to choose from too.

But there were… aesthetic reasons. For one, a leather harness or even the most delicate crotch rope would be in the way of what Jesse wanted to do next. For two, such an addition would get in the way of the adornment that was already there. The erotic image of the fine gold chain attached with a clamp to Genji’s clit would be destroyed by a rope or leather hardness, no matter how well positioned. And Jesse had no intention to rob the audience of such a view, such an… overall aesthetic that was the sub’s arrangement. 

Jesse didn’t even have to touch the dildo to get it out. All he had to do was to pluck at the glittery letter ‘Y’ that the chain formed on Genji’s torso, the way he would pluck at a guitar string. Sure enough, same as the instrument, Genji let out the sweetest moan, twisting and straining against the rope as he tried to shy away from the stimulation. The patrons were granted a truly inspiring view of Genji, swinging a little on the rope as his toes barely scraped the floor, his cunt pulsing around the dildo’s base, his ass puckering in and out as his inner muscles squeezed in distress – or, perhaps delight would be the better word. 

The dildo came out first, what with Genji’s pussy already so stretched and slippery. It felt to the floor and even bounced several times, almost comically, leaving behind a shiny mark as it rolled on the granite tiles. Jesse stopped toying with the chain then, but apparently the residual stimulation was enough to make Genji squeeze several bullet vibes out of him. They clattered on the floor, overly loud in the audience’s absolute, captivated silence. 

Jesse stooped to pick them all up, letting them join the others in the tray on the cart. He moved slowly and deliberately, giving the other patrons plenty of time to see Genji’s gaping pussy, still twitching as it tightened around air. A drop of slick was making its slow way from his cunt, with little beads of moisture hanging like pearls on a translucent string. For a moment, Genji just hung on the chain, staring down at himself, hardly able to believe that he was empty. When he heard Jesse’s footsteps, he craned his neck and eyed the tray the cowboy was carrying with something like both suspicion and excitement. 

“Yeah, they were in you,” Jesse hummed, extending the tray to show Genji the vibes. “I doubt you had any chance to take a good look. They didn’t explain to me where they were supposed to go afterwards, by the by. I just know they’re gonna be souvenirs, but whose? Ours? Yours?” He went down on one knee to place the tray on the floor, and grinned when Genji looked down and met his eyes. “Maybe you should keep them, so if you want to replicate tonight, you might… Though, the experience wouldn’t be quite the same.” He wrapped a hand around Genji’s inner thigh, running it up and down his extended leg as he pressed a kiss to his knee, feeling the shudder of the sub’s flesh against his lips. “Yeah… Figure it feels way more devious to have all those invisible hands… pressing these lil’ things into you.”

Jesse slowly unfolded. As he stood, he lifted Genji’s leg, until it was raised if not as high as the other, then nearly that much. He let his fingers dig into Genji’s thigh as he held that leg open. With his free hand, he dipped the first knuckle of his index, then his middle finger, into Genji’s ass. The plug had stretched him so well that it hardly took him any time at all to relax. However, the lube had started to dry out, all that time his ass was neglected. Instead of forcing his way in, Jesse retreated to coax at the base of his pussy. He scooped up enough slick there to coat his fingers, enough to ease their way into Genji’s ass without much further ado.

Genji’s jaw went slack, his eyes drooped, and the leg that wasn’t tied twitched as Jesse fished inside him. Because it was fishing: the little vibes were slippery as hell and they were even squirming, and Jesse had to commend Wilhelm on being able to take a hold of one of these with his tongue. Eventually, Jesse managed to scoop them out, one by one, dropping each into the tray. He wouldn’t have bothered to turn them off, but they buzzed so strongly and loudly, they made the metal tray rattle against the floor. It was one distraction, if not a mood kill, that Jesse didn’t particularly feel like putting up with. 

The last vibe came out with what was nearly a sob. After Jesse pulled his fingers out with it, Genji tilted his head to look down at himself, spread wide and bare, empty for the first time that evening and ready for everything Jesse could ever think of. The thought must have made him breathless, because there was the faintest of gasps coming from him, endearing enough to earn him a kiss to his temple. “Yeah. You see it too, don’t you? You’re so ready for me…”

Jesse was still holding on to Genji’s leg, both to force him open and to brace him against himself so Genji wouldn’t start swinging. With their bodies pressed so close, he could feel Genji’s breathing escalate into heavy panting. The sub was nearly in a rut as he heard the clinging of Jesse’s belt buckle, as Jesse fumbled to get it undone with one hand. “Please,” Genji moaned further, at the rustle of Jesse’s jeans dropping around his knees. “Please, please, please—” 

“Hush now,” Jesse whispered. It sounded so calm, didn’t it, so easy. But truth was, it took everything he got to keep his voice steady, his movements unhurried. He was already so hard he needed no more coaxing, his cock aching with need. All he could do now was to line himself up, and let the tip of his cock nudge against Genji’s ass.

There was a small intake of breath from the sub, and out of the corner of his eye, Jesse thought he saw a few patrons craning their necks to get a better view. Grinning a wide grin that bared his teeth, he let his tip teased at Genji’s hole, taking measure of the slack and slickness. Genji flailed, trying to push down, but Jesse had the controls, not him. He slowly lowered Genji down onto his dick, breaching him, never stopping until he was fully sheathed inside, spearing Genji open on his length. 

The sub’s eyes rolled to the back of his head as his body stiffened, his arms locking as if the chain was a lifeline, his legs trembling even if Jesse was holding them steady with both hands now. His chest heaved as he tried to swallow deep breaths, calming himself, and Jesse murmured encouragement into his ear. The tight squeeze around his cock had been delicious, but he couldn’t work with it, not to both their enjoyment. So he made himself wait, allowing Genji to adjust. 

It didn’t take long, for eventually Genji became malleable, eager as he was to be fucked, to please, and Jesse coaxed him even further until he was almost limp but for the shivers of anticipation. Jesse could work with that. “That’s right, sweetness,” he purred, lifting Genji up from his cock, letting the slick length slide from him until it was almost all the way out. “Let me do all the work for ya…” He let Genji hang in there for a moment with just the tip of Jesse’s cock inside him, letting his ass contract around the tip frenziedly as if trying to suck it back in. Then, as promised, he pulled Genji down again, rewarding him with several seconds of fullness before he started the cycle again. 

Jesse worked the sub up and down on his cock, making sure to fuck deep inside and fill him completely with each stroke. One moan broke free from Genji, louder than the ones so far, and once he’d gotten started he couldn’t seem to stop. Pleas spilled out of him in a sweet chorus, and they took on a little wheezing hitch as Jesse quickened the pace, working Genji for all he was worth. 

Jesse’s arms were bulging with the work, but if they were sore, he felt none of it. He was utterly focused in the slick slide of Genji’s inner walls around him, the slap of skin on skin. As the rutting became more heated, more hurried, Jesse could see the glint of the chain as it flung about. The clamps bounced with the movements, jerking on Genji’s nipples and clit, turning any coherent words he might have formed into whimpering sobs. Judging by the way Genji’s head lolled back slightly and the way his body twitched and twisted, Jesse was pretty sure he wouldn’t take long to come. 

He was right, and it was the most spectacular orgasm this evening had seen yet. With a scream, Genji squirted, splashing the floor at his feet in a shiny, slick patch. He trembled and twitched like a thing possessed, and the sounds he made were full screams now as Jesse continued to fuck into him, drawing out the orgasm. Jesse could only last so long, however. With a little grunt, he spilled himself inside Genji, finally slowing down but still moving Genji on his cock, just… using him to edge out the last drops of cum. “Well done,” he whispered as he pulled out. “Well done, you’ve done a good job, good boy…” 

Genji’s pupils were so dilated his eyes were pitch black, but he turned his head around as if he was blind, following the sound of Jesse’s voice with an adoring, blissful expression and a little needy smile. He was so fucked out he probably didn’t register much but the general sensation of comfort when Jesse pressed his lips to his, let alone kiss back. Still, Jesse was sated and his heart was full to bursting to see Genji like this, ruined for everyone else, so full of pleasure all his basic functions were on pause, and still, instinctively, searching for him. 

When Jesse saw the attendant step out from behind the curtain with a camera, his heart gave a gleeful leap. He hurriedly gathered up his clothing and stepped aside, so the attendant could take a picture of Genji, just Genji, just as he was. She framed her shot carefully, making Jesse hold his breath until he heard the shutter noise. The camera was one of those new-fangled things that printed out the photo on the spot, and she gave Jesse the only shot. Jesse held it up, comparing it to the original. Oh, yes. The far-away look of bliss on Genji’s face was there, and his beautiful, ruined body was there, caught on film in a perfect lighting to show off the chain, the rope, the streaks of cum decorating his face, his thighs, dripping down from his ass. Jesse tucked the photo away, almost possessively. He sated his eyes staring at Genji as the other patrons got up and took their orderly leave. 

After a nod of agreement from the attendant, he went up to Genji again. “It’s over,” he cooed softly, noticing the tears streaking the sub’s face. “It’s over. I’m still here though, see, sweetness? Don’t you worry about a thing. I’m gonna take good care of you. My darlin’.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS IT FRIENDS!!! i'm shedding a tear of joy. i finally finished the filthy smut. i just finished writing this today and couldn't wait to share this with you, so excuse the choppy editing work.  
> this is the first time i write and upload such a long and purely smutty work so i'm glad you people are enjoying. to be honest this entire scenario is my favorite wanking scenario so i hope i've at least sponsored a few successful masturbation sessions ;) (whoops, was that too tmi? i don't mind tmi share, tbh. TELL ME HOW MY FIC HAD MADE YOUR NETHER REGIONS FEEL)  
> I still have a last chapter to write, a sorta epilogue, but i don't think there will be smut there ;0 still, i hope you guys will stick with me til the end!!


	10. Chapter 10

Genji opened his eyes. 

For a moment, he was lost, disoriented, unsure of where he was. The room, luxurious enough to border on pompous, wasn’t that much different from all the standard hotel rooms he had been in. He could put up with pompous, though, if the bed was this soft. It was soft enough that Genji almost forgot he was sore.

He wasn’t complaining, because god, if it wasn’t the most perfect of soreness. He felt it radiate through his body, spreading from a rawness at his cunt and ass to a dull ache in the pit of his lower belly. His clit throbbed, still languidly pulsing pleasure through the rest of him, though by now it was faint, like an after image. Might as well – if there had been much more of that, Genji was sure he’d break some basic brain function. 

Surely a person wasn’t allowed to feel that good, not all at the same time.

He recalled now. The club. The succession of patrons, each of them more glorious than the last. The shimmering Miss Vaswani and her girl toy at her beck and call. Reyes, the big softie who tried to be gruff, but who was still so generous with praises and still couldn’t refuse Genji anything if Genji looked at him with big enough eyes. Even Wilhelm, that giant sweetheart of a man, held out against Genji’s pleading much better than Reyes had, and Genji would have loved to have Wilhelm in him, at any other time. And the best for last, an oddity, a dom that could hardly be described in any of the words Genji knew… Jesse McCree. 

Genji didn’t possess enough self-awareness to stop the stupidest grin from forming on his face at the mere memory of Jesse’s name. For some reason, Genji had looked at his picture while vetting the applications and known, just like that, that Jesse was something special. Jesse had looked even better in person, and his accent was an even more delicious bonus, like a drizzle of honey on butter toast. Just recalling the way Jesse spoke to him was enough to cause a pleasant shudder to run down Genji’s spine, and his expression of beatific pleasure must have emphasized, if at all possible. He must look like a dope. He wouldn’t like anyone to see him right now.

“Nice dream?” 

Ah, yes, his mind, already running wild with the memory. Now his imagination was so obliging as to conjure up Jesse’s voice to him, real as anything. Genji stretched on the silk sheet, luxuriating in the feeling of it against his skin, still daydreaming about Jesse’s voice as he ran the evening’s entertainment over and over again in his mind in slow-motion. And then he interrupted himself when he finally, finally registered a very familiar face, hovering above him. 

“Nice dream, I think,” Jesse McCree, in the flesh, hummed in amusement as he looked down at Genji. The corners of his eyes crinkled and there was a twinkle of mischievous light in them. “I wouldn’t happen to be in them, would I? Would be mighty flattering, if I were…”

“You’re still here?” Genji sat up, cutting short Jesse’s teasing. He was up in a flash, and even though his limbs were flinging every which way with how disoriented he was, managed to throw his arms around Jesse’s neck, as if to stop him from running off. He was rewarded with laughter, warm and rich, and strong arms circling his waist, linking at the small of his back, pulling him closer. “But… how?”

“Well, darlin’, your file says you allow you patrons to stay and tend to you in aftercare.” Jesse’s eyebrows furrowed slightly as he considered the implications. “You’re sayin’ none of them ever made use of the privilege? How could that be?”

“I don’t know, this is only like… the second time,” Genji pointed out as he fumbled to get all of himself in Jesse’s lap, slipping off a couple times before he locked his legs and was safe. His thigh was still imprinted with the rope marks, and his arms also, though the sensation of the fabric of Jesse’s shirt rubbing against the sensitive skin was more than pleasant. “And if I missed the fine prints, well, don’t blame them.” 

“Mmh,” Jesse made a noise of acquiescence, as he ran a hand through Genji’s hair. “More for me.” Later they discovered that not all of Genji’s patrons were that heartless, that all of them did ask to care for him, but since Jesse had won the first prize, so to speak, he had priority over them. Of course, that was for later. At the moment, ‘more for me’ sounded like more than enough to Genji. “Already got you mostly clean, sweetheart,” Jesse hummed, and Genji had to agree that he didn’t feel any of the unpleasant stickiness that was the usual testament of a wild night. “Bath’s ready, if you want it.” 

He didn’t even bother with speech. It was enough to tighten his arms around Jesse’s neck, and flung his legs over the cradle that Jesse’s arms had made. He felt himself lifted, carried away into the bathroom, while he was still obsessing over Jesse’s neck, breathing in as much of his scent as possible. It took much coaxing for Genji to let go enough to be deposited into the warm, fragrant water. Jesse sat down on the side of the tube, scooping up bubbles and depositing them on Genji’s hair, earning giggles. 

Genji was so far gone, it took him a little while more to come down. By then, he was leaning back against the tub, wriggling his toes and enjoying how the warm water felt on them. He had sunk deep into the water, enough that he could hear the bubbles constantly popping against his ears. Jesse was a vision, sitting there patiently, running his hand over Genji’s knees, his legs, taking Genji’s hand when he reached out for him. “You enjoyed yourself too?” Genji asked, content and sated. “First time, right?”

“Yes,” Jesse replied eagerly, chuckling. He went down on his knees and leaned his chin on the bathtub side so he could be closer to Genji as they spoke. “I’m not gonna lie, I was intimated as anythin’ when I got the invitation. But it just… happened, y’know. I think we really clicked, there.”

“We did,” Genji agreed. His fingers locked around Jesse’s, refusing to let go. “If you take me out of here and take me to somewhere with food, I’ll make sure you get an invitation next time, too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it!! You must have noticed I've let this fic sit around for a while - distracted by the Halloween event then getting rather overwhelmed with work. I ended up sitting down this evening and churning out this chapter before i lose interest completely and leave this fic unfinished. So the chapter isn't exactly re-read or very stellar, but I hope you like it anyway.  
> That closed off my very first multichaptered smut fic and I can't be happier about the experience as well as the response. You've all been wonderful to me and I'm very thankful. Good news: i've already come up with an idea for a sequel (yes!!!) and I'll start working on it soon. So, stay tuned and I hope you'll enjoy it too!! ;)


End file.
